The Painting
by QueenCritic
Summary: A small town girl, The Prince, and a few rebels walk into the palace. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter One- The Form

Yeah sure, the Prince is charming. And almost all girls fawn over him. And I guess that he is kind of cute.

But that's beside the point, I mean, I don't even really know him. And to go and fight for him in a contest? The whole Selection thing just sounds sickening.

I've seen The Prince on before. He has his father's blonde hair, and his mother's ice blue eyes. And he's very tall.

And he's exactly my age. I was born April 29, at 8:35 in the morning. He was born one minute later.

Funny right? I used to tell people this interesting fact and they used to theorize that we were siblings, but we look nothing alike. He has blonde hair, I have dark brown that lightens at the end. He has blue eyes, I have brown. He is very pale, I'm very tan.

So there's absolutely now way that we're related. None.

But that wouldn't matter anyways, I live far away from him. I live in a place that used to be known as Colorado.

I don't live with my family. I don't have one.

It was just me and my mother and father, and we were Fives, and I was age nine. We weren't too far down but then my mother got sick, really sick. And then a month later, she died.

Within a week, my father died of depression, and I was left alone at age ten.

We had some money, and that I saved. I fell down to being a Six. But you see, there are eight castes. And Eights are technically just homeless people. I was a Six for seven years.

One year later I fell to be a Seven. I had no where to go. So I went to the palace.

I got a job as a maid there, and I was out to clean up The Prince's room. It was a pretty big step.

One day, as I was cleaning, The Prince came back early. As I tried to run off before he saw me, he called out. We talked for a while, but I never told him my name. I never told him my caste. And I never told him when I left.

I had enough money to be a Five again, and I was fully content with that, so I left being a maid at the palace and came back to Colorado.

My first night home, I was robbed. Of everything.

The next day, a Selection form came in my mailbox. And hey, I've met The Prince before, why not?

And now I'm here, filling out the rest of my application at the Post Office.

"Right this way, ma'am," someone says.

I follow them to a room with white walls and a white stool.

"Sit on the stool, please," the person says again. I sit on the stool and look forward to a camera.

"Smile," I hear.

I try to think of my happiest thought, and I think of my conversations with The Prince. I beam.

"Thank you, next!" The photograph yells. I hop down off the stool and go back home.

And I wait for the results to come in a week later.


	2. Chapter 2

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Two- The Shock

It's been about a week since I put my name into the drawing. And since then I've moved from house to house, begging for their food scraps.

So here's the thing, even though I'm technically a Seven, I can't work. So people call me an Eight. Because I don't have a home.

But there are those people out there who put extra food on top of a trash bin for me, or let me stay in the shops for the night, just because.

But today I'm crowded in with my friend, Sissy, around her T.V.

"And now, Gavril Fadaye!" The announcer shouts. Sissy and her mother suck in a breath.

"Thank you sir, but tonight, I will hand the microphone over to our glorious prince, Prince Glenn," Gavril says.

Multiple people clap including Sissy and her mother. Sissy's brother just whispers, "Stupid girls."

"Thank you, Mr. Fadaye!" The Prince says. "Tonight I will be announcing the 35 names for my Selection," people in the studio clap. "Shall we begin?"

Did he really just say 'shall'?

"Lady Abson Richard, a Two. Lady Elizabeth Skipes, a Two. Lady Pam Luck, a Four. Lady Bethany Toller, a Four. Lady Vallery Zip, a Three," The Prince drones on and on. "Lady Diana Prince, a Five," wow, a Five. That's probably as though as they're going to go. "Lady Vivian Poll, a Three. Lady Simone Biles, a Four."

After a while he's done. I tally them in my head.

"Wait a minute," I say. "He only called 34."

I look over to Sissy but her and the rest of her family are staring at me.

"No," Sissy says. "He called 35."

"But-" I start.

"Alaina, didn't you hear your name her called?"


	3. Chapter 3

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Three-Ride

Here's the funny thing about your name. You get so used to it, that sometimes you just tune it out when someone says it.

Prince Glenn said it, and I didn't here it.

Now of course, since I don't have a permanent home, the end of The Report was dedicated to me, and how they would find me.

I would go to my town hall, then I would follow the guard, who would be waiting for me, into the hotel across the street where I would meet my escort, and would be sleeping for the next week.

The next morning I'm on my way.

"Good luck, Alaina," Sissy said. She had given me a whole bunch of cloths that didn't fit her anymore to take with me.

"I'm so sorry, Sissy. You should be the one going," I say.

Sissy smiles and looks out the window, towards Jacob's house.

"No," she says. "I'll be perfectly happy here."

Everything clicks and I give her a sly smile.

"Okay," I say. "Thank you, all of you."

Sissy's family gives me a hug each and then I'm on my way.

* * *

It takes just about five minutes to get to the Town Hall. And in the five minutes I'm told which room number I have, where my guards would be stationed, and who I would need to talk to and when.

It was a lot to remember.

When we reached the Town Hall a group of guards huddle around me and escort me to the hall.

"Umm, excuse me?" I ask the nearest looking official.

"Yes?" He asks back.

"Where is the escort guard, do you know?" I ask.

He gives an exasperated sigh and points over to a very large looking man. I walk over to him.

"Hello," I call as I walk over. "Officer-" I look at his name tag. "Sorry! General Leger."

"Hello, you're Alaina, correct?" He asks.

"I sure hope so, otherwise I've been lied to my whole life," I joke.

The general gives a short laugh.

"Okay Lady Alaina, follow me," he says as he starts walking.

"Please just call me Alaina"

"Why?"

"The whole 'Lady' thing is just too much."

The general gives a small smile over his shoulder and then keeps walking as he calls out, "Then you'll have to say that quite a bit."

* * *

My room is so luxurious I nearly fainted.

The bed has a teal spread and orange pillows. The walls are the same hue of teal and there's also a small bathroom. There's also a large T.V. sitting on a desk in the corner. It's turned on to The Report and there's already footage of The Selected girls running around their town, getting items ready. I only have one bag.

(My bag contains the box that holds my pearl, Sissy's clothes, and the only picture of my parents that I have.)

Then the footage cuts to me.

I'm so much smaller then the other contestants, and much more guarded. I can barely hear it, so I turn it up.

"And here we see Lady Alaina," an announcer says and the general smirks at me.

"She has to have extra guarding than any of the other contestants. She is also the lowest caste Selected.

Since she has no permanent home, The Prince has decided to move her to a hotel, owned by the Ambers family. Yes folks, I mean Kriss Ambers. The final loser of the past Selection for King Maxon."

I glance around. I never thought about who owned the hotel.

"We hope that she fairs alright on her own, she is just so vulnerable. And now on to-" I put the T.V. on mute.

"They think I'm vulnerable?" I ask out loud.

"Yeah," General Leger says. I forgot that he was here.

"Why?"

"You're a Seven and-"

"So? If I'm lower, I should be less vulnerable! I've seen things that other people can't even imagine-"

"I know."

"What?"

"I used to be a Six, I know."

I stare at the general with a new found appreciation.

"I've seen people starve, and even more people just die because they were too sick, or too cold. My brother got whipped once, just because he stole something." The general says. I instinctively stiffen.

"Exactly. So I personally think that I am much more tough than any of those Threes or Fours. And I don't need to be concerned with the Twos." The general laughs again.

"You have a good sense of humor, don't you?" He asks.

"I try," I say as I shrug.

* * *

The next day I met with an officiate.

And the day after that I met with a doctor.

And then I had a few days off.

And then it was time to head to the palace.

Every Selected member is wearing the same thing, black pants, a white shirt, and their province's flower.

Mine's a columbine.

When we get to the Town Square, I'm shocked. Half of the province must be here.

"Alaina! Alaina!" They all call. I look at every one of them and realize that I know all of them.

Susy from the market, Sissy's family and friends, Mr. Thom from the bakery, and so many more.

"And now Colorado's new favorite daughter of Illeá, Lady Alaina Spirit!" The mayor calls. The crowd cheers.

It all goes by in a blur. I walk to the stage and say a few words of thanks, and suddenly I'm off the stage. Then a hand grabs my wrist. I whip around.

"Skyler?" I ask. It's Sissy's brother.

"Don't go!" He yells at me.

"Why?" I ask, panicked.

"They'll kill you!"

I stare at him until General Leger steps forward.

"Who?" He asks. "No one is going to hurt her."

"The rebels! They're coming for her!" Skyler yells.

"The rebels are not a threat. She'll be fine," General Leger says, turning in his heel.

"Don't go!" Skyler yells again. And then shots ring out through the crowd.

"Get down!" General Leger yells to his men. Then he shoves me down.

A few minutes later I'm pulled back up and thrown into a car as more shots fill the air. We drive away faster than I can even realize.

When I get to the airport, I'm swarmed by even more guards.

They must have heard about the shooting.

They walk me to a group of girls standing in the waiting room. I recognize them immediately.

There's a tall brunette with freckles dotting her face. She's pale and has blue eyes. She's Vivian Poll.

Then there's the slightly shorter brunette with blonde highlights and greenish eyes. She has a peachy skin. It's Diana Prince.

Finally there's a girl about my height with short-cropped, light brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Simone Biles.

"What took you so long?" Vivian asks, sounding like we're already friends. She runs up and hugs me like we've been friends for years. Diana and Simone laugh behind her, but not in a crude way, just probably at what my reaction was. I start laughing too, why not?

"Umm, hey!" I say to Vivian.

"Let's go!" She replies. "I'm so excited to fly!" She runs off towards the plane.

"Hey, that's Vivian, and I'm Simone," Simone shakes my hand. "As you can see, Vivian's pretty excited."

"Yeah, I noticed, but she seems cool," I say shaking Simone's hand back.

"And I'm Diana," Diana says immediately picking up my hand when I drop it. "Shall we go then?"

We all start walking towards the plane and board it moments later.

We all take our seats, straight across from each other, and take off on the smoothest ride in the competition.


	4. Chapter 4

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Four- The Palace

When we landed in Angeles, I was awestruck. There was so many things going on, I couldn't focus on just one.

People in the middle of the street yelling at cars, couples on sidewalks taking a lunch date, and so many people vying to see us.

As soon as we got off the plane, hundreds of people were waiting at the airport.

And most of them had signs. But the people holding those signs were very dingy. Dirty clothes, messy hair, Sevens and Eights at my guess.

"Alaina!" One of them called. I looked in the general direction and saw a five-person sign that said;

Sevens rule! Alaina's the best!

So I was right. Sevens and Eights proud of such a low caste making the cut.

I look at the other side and see mostly Twos and Threes with signs for Vivian and Simone.

No one has any signs for Diana. I wonder why, I mean, she seems nice enough, she barely talks but that doesn't mean that she's a bad person. I'll have to ask her.

We walk out of the airport and off to the limousine. I wanted to talk to the people, but the guards wouldn't let me.

As we're driving, I can see more people on the sides of the street, but we're not allowed to talk to them either.

After about 15 minutes, we get to the palace. It has yellow stucco walls, and wok lining. The oak is painted blue.

Giant blue, oak French doors are standing, closed, waiting for us to arrive. As soon as we pull up, someone opens them from the inside, like magic, almost.

Diana, Vivian, Simone, and I get out out of the car and start off to the doors. When we walk in a lady greets us.

"Ladies!" She calls. "You're the first ones here! My name is Marlee and I'll be your guide for your time here!"

I try to look in the other direction before catching her eye, she used to be the head maid, and since she was the head made, I worked under her. Hopefully she didn't notice me. But when I looked back, she was staring at me. And so were the other girls.

"Anyways..." Mrs. Marlee says after a few minutes. "I'll show you to the makeover room!"

We walked down the hallway. Vivian was wearing heels, but she was the only one so her footsteps echoed ours out.

We walk towards the Great Hall and a bunch of lights. When we entered, I'm flurried away to a station where three girls are waiting.

"Alai-" Daisy starts. We used to work together. Maya, another co-worker, puts her hand over Daisy's mouth.

The third girl I don't recognize.

"You don't recognize me," I say in a whisper, noting that the other girls are starting to stare. "You've never seen me before."

The two girls nod their head and the third just tries to keep up.

"I'll tell you later," Maya says. The third girl nods. To make it look like we've just been introducing ourselves, they usher me to the chair and talk as they work.

It's just a makeover for my time here.

"The Prince will be meeting all of the Selected by tomorrow night. So you have to look your best from now until then," Daisy tells me.

They don't cut my hair, just make it shiny. Then they buff my fingers and nails and paint them. Since Daisy and Maya know what most of my wardrobe will look like, I don't complain when they paint my nails an actual color.

I get rubbed down with a lotion and then Maya comes back with a dress bag. I close my eyes. I don't want to see it until I look in the mirror.

A silky gown gets slipped over my head and very minimal make-up gets put on. All neutral colors. Then I look in the mirror.

I'm wearing a teal evening gown. My nails are the same color. The dress barely swoops to just below my neck bone. The sleeves come to below my elbows and the hem just grazes the top of my feet. I'm wearing white kitten heels.

My hair is in a braided crown and then wrapped around into the back, which is in a half up half down bun, and the down hair is set In its normal waves.

I look stunning. And then I'm ushered away, and set in front of down cameras.

Alaina's dress

.


	5. Chapter 5

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Five- The Prince

I went to a few interviews and then I was released to my room. I wonder the halls until I find it. It's in a back hallway and there's only three other rooms. Perhaps it will be quiet back here.

When I open my door, my breath gets taken away. The walls are grey and there's a black bread spread on the queen sized bed.

There's nothing special in the room, I have no extra talent. But then I see a door at the end of the room. It can't be a closet or the bathroom, I've already found both of those. When I open the door I'm met with giant glass windows looking over the gardens. And it's also a very narrow hallway.

When I look to the side I see a cabinet. I walk over and open it. Inside are three beautifully hand crafted bows. Some targets, arrows and at the end of the hall, some hay bales.

I gasp in excitement. I love shooting bows.

I walk back out into my room and into the closet. I want to see if there's anything more comfortable to shoot in, but I'm sadly mistaken. The closet is still empty.

I walk over to my bed, dejected with nothing to do. Then I hear a knock I the door.

I quickly walk over and open the door. Then I suck in a breath a little. Prince Glenn is standing right there.

"Are you alright?" He asks. He must have heard me suck in a breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I say quickly and then curtsy. He looks at me strange and then continues.

"So you're Lady Alaina, correct?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "And you must be Prince Glenn? Honestly, I can never tell." He laughs a little at that.

"I must say," he starts. "I like your name."

"Thank you, I got it for my birthday."

He laughs again and then frowns a little. I hope that he doesn't recognize me.

"Do I know you?" He asks me.

"Well yes, from my profile." I say.

"I suppose," he eyes me carefully. "So I trust that you found your room alright?"

"Yes I did! It's so beautiful, I have to thank whoever designed it."

"Actually, I did."

I look back around at him and remember what his room looked like. Very similar to this one. Perhaps he hoped that I was the maid that talked to him whenever he was lonely or lost.

"You did?" I ask in complete surprise.

"Why such a surprised tone?" He asks jokingly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you it's just, did you design all of the girls' rooms?"

"Well, just a couple others."

"Well, thank you, it's lovely."

He blushes a little and then I have to think, he must have hoped so strongly that it had been me, perhaps I should tell him?

I decide against it and then just look around.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask after an awkward silence.

"Yes, thank you," he replies. I quickly step aside and he brushes past me. I inhale a little, he's wearing a bit too much cologne.

"So, do you have any extra talents?" He asks, noting the simplicity of the room.

"Well, sort of. Does this button ring the maids?" I ask, pointing to a little button.

He looks at me a little confused and then says, "Yes."

I push the button and the three girls from earlier come up.

"Could you get me some jeans and a shirt, please?" I ask quietly. As if they knew what I had wanted they all curtsy and hurry away.

Moments later they come back.

"Thank you," I say. Then I turn to The Prince who's just staring at me. "One moment, please."

I walk into the closet and quickly change into the new outfit. Pleased I turn to the door. Then I think; I'm changing, and The Prince is literally right there. What am I doing?

After a moment I just walk out and motion for him to follow me. Seeming even more confused by my attire, he hesitates.

I laugh. "Come on, I couldn't show you in a dress."

He has a quick argument in his head and then follows me. I push a hay bale into the center and towards the back of the hallway. Then I grab the long bow and a few arrows. I set the target on the bale and step back.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" The Prince asks, a little concerned.

I laugh a little at how ridiculous I must seem. "Of course not."

He sighs in relief and then continues to watch. I line up my feet and then knock an arrow. I pull back, breath, and release.

It's hits the center.

Prince Glenn whistles. "Dang, that was a really good shot!"

"Thank you," I say doing a mock bow.

"So you like the bow then?"

"Yep. I've done nearly my whole life."

"Cool."

We both just stand there until he says, "I suppose I should go see some other girls then."

"Yes, I'm sure that they're quite worried."

"Well, goodnight, Lady Alaina."

"Please, just Alaina."

"Alright, Alaina."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty."

He looks as though he wants to say something more, but decides against it. He takes my hand, and kisses it, and then he's gone. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, and a bow.


	6. Chapter 6

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter 6- Breakfast

Today I have decided to wear a white dress. I thought it'd be bold since all of the others are going to wear popping colors.

I walk down to the dining room to find that I'm the last one there. Great. Now I get to make a grand entrance.

I walk through the doors and everyone's head snaps in my direction. Prince Glenn spits out some orange juice.

Really? Is it because I'm late?

I curtsy to the royal family and sit next to Vivian and Diana. Conversation starts up again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's your dress," Diana says.

"Yeah, I wore white since everyone else is going to wear bright colors," I respond.

"Smart! It's just, it's really pretty, no wonder Prince Glenn is drooling all over you."

"I wouldn't say he's drooling!" I look over at The Prince and catch him staring. He blushes and quickly looks at his plate. "Okay, maybe a little."

We eat the rest of our meal in silence, and then we're aloud to go. I stand up and another girl, Abson I think, is walking over.

"Wow! I love your dress!" Abson says.

"Thanks, yours is really pretty too," I reply. Hers is red and a v-neck that shows off some of her cleavage. But I'm still hesitant about her kindness.

"So is this lace or-oops!" She says as she spills her red juice all over me. I breath in deeply.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She says in mock sympathy. "Let me help!"

She comes at me with a napkin and I quickly step away.

"Oh no! Thank you, but I can handle this on my own," I say, trying to get away from her before I punch her in the eye.

"Let-me-help!" She says forcefully and shoves forward, hitting me in the eye.

"Ow, okay, I should go," I say, heading towards my room. Once I get there, I'm greeted by my maids.

"Oh my!" One says, Robin, I learned this morning.

"I know! I'm so sorry! You all worked so hard on this dress and-" I start rambling.

"Miss, please, were prepared," Robin says.

They pull out another white dress, exact to the one that I'm wearing.

"Oh my!" I exclaim.

"Quick! Out of that dress!" Maya yells.

I'm out of the old dress, into the new, and sent down to the infirmary for my eye in five minutes flat.

While I'm getting ice for my eye, The Prince comes in.

"Are you all right?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine," I laugh a little. "What happened after I walked out?"

"Oh, well, Diana starting yelling at Abson and Simone started throwing fruit at her," The Prince says calmly.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. "They shouldn't have done that!"

"To be honest," The Prince says, getting close to my ear. "I told them to."

I can't help but laugh a little. The Prince pulls back and smiles, but he gets that frown again. "I'm positive that I know you."

"I don't think that we've ever met before."

"What did you do, before you got here?" He asks.

This is tricky. I don't want to lie, but I don't want to tell him that we have met before.

"Well I-" I'm cut off by distant yells. Then a hit. Then a whimper. I walk out into the hall and see Abson standing over a whimpering maid. It's one of mine.

"Hey!" I call. Daisy snaps her head up at me and Abson just looks over at me.

"What?" She snaps. "She was in the way!"

I run over to Daisy and see a welt growing on her cheek. I quickly give her my ice and stand back up.

"But Miss, you're eye-" Daisy starts.

"Will be fine. Put the ice on, please."

Just then Prince Glenn walks out of the doorway.

"What just happened?" He asks Abson.

"Alaina just hit her maid!" Abson shouts quickly.

"What?" I ask her.

"She was with me," Prince Glenn says. "There's no possible way that she hit the maid. And besides, you were out here all alone with her."

"It was Lady Abson," Daisy says quietly.

Abson reels around to hit her agin but I step in. She punches me in the chest and I fall backwards.

"Alaina!" I hear someone call. Then I hit the floor.

I can't breathe, I'm suffocating, I'm going to die! But then I can breathe again, and I try to sit up but the wind goes out of me again.

I just lay there for a moment while someone shouts, another person yells, and Daisy runs over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

"Yep, where's Abson?" I ask angrily. Daisy helps me up and then I see her. She's crying and walking away from The Prince.

He walks up to me and I cut him off. "Yes, I'm fine, please don't worry about me."

He looks at me for a moment and then he looks at Daisy. He picks up the ice pack and gently puts it on her cheek again.

"Alaina, why did you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I ask back.

"Step in front of Abson! Daisy could have already gotten to her feet, Abson would have missed!"

"On the off chance that she didn't though, it was a very hard blow. I couldn't let Daisy take that."

"Why not? I'm not suggesting that you sacrifice your maids' lives for yours, or their safety, but why?"

"It was a very hard blow. Daisy was already on the ground. She would have been hit back again so forcefully she may have passed out." Right as I say this I start to feel dizzy. I reach out and grab The Prince's arm for stability.

"Alaina?" He asks, but it's clouded out.

Black spots dot my eyes and I look up at The Prince and smile.

"I just need to lie down and rest," I say calmly.

"Let me take you,"he offers.

I try to object but my voice fails me.

"Alright," I manage. We walk up the stairs and to my room. He drops me off and it's only when we reach my room that I pass out onto my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Seven- Ring

When I wake up, it's because my maids are gently shaking me awake.

"Daisy! Where's Daisy?" I ask as soon as I'm awake.

"She's alright Miss, she just got the rest of the day off," Maya says.

"Oh thank lord. How's her cheek?"

"It will be alright, thanks to you," Robin says.

They pull me up and towards the vanity. I had barely smudged my make-up so there wasn't too much to do. But my hair looked horrible. They brushed it and it puffed to the size of a horse's head.

"Oh my," Maya said. She quickly rearranged it and it was in a bun on top of my head now.

Then I'm sent down to lunch.

When I get there, I'm not the last, thankfully. I walk in and no one else is there. I take my seat.

Moments later, Abson's pack, Vallery and Elizabeth, walk in. Then they see me and sneer at me, noticing that my dress looks fine again.

Finally Diana comes in and scurries over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine, but are you okay? You yelled at her?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was priceless," she laughs. Simone comes in with Vivian.

"Simone!" I call. "Why did you throw fruit at her?"

"She deserved it! And I'd do it again," she says angrily. I calmly and subtly move the fruit bowl away from her. "And, The King and Queen were laughing, too."

"No way!" I say.

"Yeah! It was so funny and then Abson ran out going to find someone and then a few minutes later we saw The Prince taking you to your room," Vivian recalls.

"Yeah, what happened?" Diana asks.

"Abson punched me," I tell them.

"Again? Where is she!" Simone fumes.

"I think that she got sent home," I say quietly. Everyone at the table looks at their food and begins to eat.

There's something on the table that I've never seen before. There's a little cookie, with creme in the middle. I pick it up.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's a macaroon!" Diana says.

"What's that?" I ask again.

"Just eat it," Vivian says. I take a bite and it's... So good. I can't help the tiny, minuscule sigh that I give.

Vivian starts laughing and The Prince looks over at our table.

"What's going on down there?" He asks.

Vivian laughs again at what must be a priceless expression.

"It's just," Vivian finally manages, "Alaina's never had a macaroon before, and her face, it's just too funny!"

"They're that good then?" He asks me. Thankfully I've finished chewing.

"Yes, Your Highness. I've never had anything like it!" I exclaim.

"Would you like to send some home then? To your family?" He asks.

My family, what family, I can't, it's just...

I want to say something but suddenly I can't form words. I can't remember where I am or what I'm doing here. What am I doing here?

I must have fallen out of a chair, I'm on the ground and my head is pulsing like crazy.

A couple of girls lean over and help me up and into a chair. A boy is sitting in front of me.

"Can...me?" He asks. I give him a confused look.

"What?" I try and say, but it comes out as a whisper. I clear my throat and try again. Still, I whisper.

"Get...down...infirmary!" He shouts. I let out a little whimper, the shout hurts my head. Why does my head hurt so much?

But then I remember getting hit, and falling the first time, and The Prince asking about my family.

My family.

I fall again but this time into The Prince's arms.

"Alaina!" Diana shouts. I'm out back into my chair. But then someone's trying to get me to stand up. I try, I get to my feet, but I fall back onto the chair again.

Then The Prince is carrying me down some stairs. Every bounce hurts my head again so I can't help but whimper. The Prince doesn't hear me, thank goodness, but I try to keep it down anyways.

We get to a large room with beds. The infirmary again. Prince Glenn drops me off on a bed and shouts for a doctor. Then he leans over to me and whispers.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" He asks just loud enough for me to hear. Unable to say anything, I smile. He seems to understand. And then I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, Diana and Vivian are sitting next to me.

"Hey," I say, my voice hoarse.

"Oh my gosh, Alaina!" Vivian says, a bit too loud and a bit too close to my ear.

"Ouch," I say.

"Sorry!" Vivian whispers this time. Simone comes walking in the door. Vivian gives her a look that says, she's fine don't ask questions.

"What happened?" I ask after a few minutes.

"What do you remember?" Diana asks.

"Falling asleep right here," I say.

"Okay, well, The Prince brought you here, and then you kind of passed out, and then the doctor came in and said that you must've hit your head too hard on something, and now you may get random major head aches, for now anyways," Simone explains.

"And when do these things happen?" I ask.

Immediately it feels like an ice pick is being driven into my skull and I close my eyes.

"Anytime," I hear someone say but it's barely a whisper. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay," I call out, but I don't know if they hear me.

* * *

I wake up again but my friends aren't here this time. The Prince is, but he's sleeping.

I roll my head to one side and see that it's 3:30 in the morning.

"Hey," I say, shaking The Prince's shoulder. He doesn't wake up. "Hey!" I say a little louder this time. He still doesn't wake up. I resort to poking him several times.

"Hey," he mumbles. "Stop it, hey, hey!"

He's awake now.

"Alaina! I was sleeping!" He complains. I laugh a little.

"Yeah, in a chair, now off to bed! Chairs can't be comfortable," I tell him.

"But-"

"Bed. Now."

He gives me one playful sour face and then starts off to his room.

Knowing that I won't be able to sleep anymore, I set off to find the doctor. I practically bump into him on my way out.

"Oh! Hello, Doctor!" I say.

"Alaina! What are you doing up?" He responds.

"Would you mind if I spent the night in my room?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment and then says, "I don't see why not!"

I thank him and then start off to my room. It's on the second floor. Half way up the steps, an alarm goes off. It screeches in my ears and yells at me to do something, but what?

Maids and guards that were standing idly in the hall are now rushing around. So this must be a rebel attack.

There was only one, when I was working here, and I had already been in the servants quarters.

The rebels are horrible. They run in here and try to bring down Illèa. There's nothing I can do but wonder where to go.

I decide to go to my room, someone will help me from there, right? I mean, I must stand out, I'm wearing another white dress, but this one is an evening gown.

As I'm walking down the hallways I notice that in wearing my ring again. The ring I had taken off at the beginning of The Selection. I had taken it off because Prince Glenn gave it to me, and I'm sure he would have recognized it. But I'm wearing it again. I begin to twist it as I once had before, an old habit.

I keep walking towards my room when a hand grabs my shoulder. At first I think that it's a guard, but he just would have called out to me. So I whip around.

I meet a face filled with grime and dirt, he grabs my wrist.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" He asks. His breath smells. He holds tighter and I yelp. "Do ya'?"

I scream as loud as I can to get someone's attention, anyone's. Nothing. I scream again.

"Hey! Stop that!" The rebel says. And then I hear shouting at the end of the hall. I can't tell who it is, but they're furious.

"Let her go!" He calls with such an authoritative tone that it scares me. His voice echoes off the walls. "At once!"

The rebel seems to be thinking before I get whipped around again and I see Prince Glenn. Suddenly, the rebel points his gun towards The Prince. I scream.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" I yell at the rebel. Prince Glenn looks at me with something, but I can't tell what it is.

The rebel looks down at me, then at Prince Glenn. And for a moment I'm afraid that he's going to shoot. I yell for guards. The rebel shoots. But instead of me seeing Prince Glenn falling to the floor, I fall.

Searing hot pain claims my side as guards run up and grab the rebel. Prince Glenn runs up to me.

"Alaina! Are you okay?" He asks hurriedly.

I look down and laugh.

"I suppose I shouldn't wear white anymore," I state as red pools on my side. Prince Glenn gives a short laugh.

"Guards! Go get the doctor!" He yells.

"Hey," I say, grabbing his attention. "I'm okay."

"No, you just got shot," he states as if I'm blind.

"Well, yes, but you should go make sure that everyone else is okay."

Prince Glenn has a debate in the head and eventually I win over.

"Okay," he says. He picks up my hand to give is a kiss, and then he sees the ring. He gasps.

"Where did you get this?" He asks angrily.

"I used to know a girl-" I start.

He grips my hand harder. "Where did you get the ring Alaina?"

"You know where," I whisper. He gives me one look. One look that says he knew all along. One look that says he was sorry. I don't know what for, but I give him my best smile. The smile that says that I'm sorry too.

And then I sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

All Rights to Kiera Cass

A/N: I want to start out with I'm so sorry! For some reason my Author's Notes haven't been showing up in the stories! Well here I am guys! Also, thank you Kinggg34 (Guest) for reviewing, it means the world to me! I also have a big announcement at the end of the chapter, so please, continue on and read!

Chapter Eight- What Happened After

As soon as my eyes close I know that I have to open them again. Falling asleep could be the last decision of my life. I sit up and am shocked to find that it doesn't hurt to do so. I hear screaming behind me and I whip around.

Prince Glenn is being ushered away by guards, well, really more carried away by guards, and he's screaming the whole way.

"Her!" He screams. "Get her! Get Lady Alaina! Let go of me- Get Alaina!"

I call out to him but he doesn't hear me. I stand up and run after him and by the time I reach him, he's still calling for me and looking right through me.

I turn around and see me, lying on the ground in my once beautiful dress. I look down and I'm wearing the same dress, just without the blood stain. I look back at Prince Glenn and decide to follow him. Before I do, I see a group of rebels carrying me out of the palace to who knows where.

* * *

I make it to the safe room and I can see Vivian, Diana, and Simone's head snap up when The Prince enters, but fall again when I'm not with him.

"Father, we have to go back!" Prince Glenn yells, not caring about what the others see.

"Glenn, no. We have to stay here," The King replies coolly. Glenn starts toward the door and his father pushes him back. Not roughly, just enough to get him away from the door.

"She'll die out there on her own!" Prince Glenn yells. Hearing this Vivian, Diana, and Simone rush forward but The Queen puts her hands out to stop them.

"I can't let you go," she says quietly to the girls. "But I can order guards out, okay?"

The girls nod their heads eagerly and The Queen walks over to a guard and him out to find me. He runs out immediately.

He comes back moments later and runs over to The Prince and asks him where I am.

"The Selected hallway, the west hall! Let me go with you!" Prince Glenn says. The guard shakes his head and runs off once more.

After a few minutes I start to listen in to what Vallery and Elizabeth are saying.

"Why does he care so much about her?" Vallery asks.

"Probably just worried that if she dies the rest of her scum people will rebel," Elizabeth sneers and I feel like slapping her. Evidently so does Prince Glenn.

"What?" He asks her incredulously.

"It's just that she's filthy, and there are so many more like her," Elizabeth states like its a fact.

"How dare you say that! She was shot for goodness' sakes!" Prince Glenn snaps. Elizabeth looks close to tears and Vallery hasn't moved. Having enough Prince Glenn walks away.

We all wait for minutes. Minutes melt into hours. Hours melt into days. On the second day, the doors automatically open.

Prince Glenn runs out immediately disregarding his parents. I take off after him and follow him all the way to The Selected floor.

A long streak of blood is shown all the way out of a door.

We walk out the door where we are greeted with stairs. The blood continues on and finally we're outside. And the trail abruptly stops on the driveway.

Prince Glenn falls to the ground and breaks down, crying.

"I knew it was you! Why didn't I ask before? Why didn't I act faster when we were in the hallway?" He says.

I walk over to him and tell him, even though he can't hear me; "Don't blame yourself. Just forget about me, okay?"

"How could I ever forget about you?" He asks. I'm a bit shaken that he responded but took it as a sign that we're thinking the same thing.

He runs back into the castle and I want to follow, but I suddenly feel very sleepy and then I fall asleep.

A/N: so some crazy things are going to happen soon and if you are sensitive around these types of things:

Violence

Comas

Hate

Guns

Then I suggest you don't read the next chapter.

Also, I've hit a writers block. I have decided to continue the story, however, so Diana, no need to worry ;)


	9. Chapter 9

All rights to Kiera Cass

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Chapter Nine- Inside and Out

I wake up again and I'm looking straight into a camera lens. I'm in a tiny cell with a cot, the camera, and a door. I try to stand up but my side hurts like crazy and I look down. I must be real again because my side is still soaked in red.

Two men walk in and they look like rebels. I conclude that they are.

"Well, look who's awake! Prince Glenn, are you seeing this?" The first rebel says. I decide to call him Hue.

I hear a mumble through a speaker that I hadn't noticed and then a shout.

"Alaina!" An all too familiar voice says. "Alaina! You're okay!"

"What?" I croak, my throat raw.

"Enough chit chat. Let's cut to the chase," the second rebel, who I will call Bue, says. "As you can see, Lady Alaina is here, and we will let her go," Prince Glenn releases a sigh through the speaker, "if, we get the diaries."

I know exactly which diaries he's talking about. They hold the secrets to Illéa.

"No," I say, a bit more clearly this time.

"What?" Bue whips at me, clearly not expecting me to speak.

"Prince Glenn, listen, my life is not worth the country, don't give them anything," I say sternly.

"But Alaina-" The Prince starts.

"No," I cut in. "Don't you dare barter anything over my life besides bread and butter."

Bue struts over to me and pulls out a knife.

"You are in no place to speak," he snaps in my ear.

"Funny," I say walking over a step. "Perhaps here then?"

My witness costs me. His walks up and hold me while Bue traces the knife over my arm before cutting into my skin. I don't cry out. For The Prince's sake. I'm still in front of the camera. I try to move but I just get placed back.

"Alaina!" Prince Glenn screams.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow then," Hue says. Bue nods and then hits me with the end of the knife, and I sleep again.

* * *

I wake up again and this time I'm chained to the floor. The camera and speaker are still there but a T.V. is now too.

Bue and Hue walk in and the screen turns on. It's Prince Glenn. He's at a desk, and his head is in his hands. He's asleep.

"Wakey, wakey!" Hue calls. Prince Glenn snaps up and I can really see his face. He has bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess.

Hue walks over to me and kicks me in my side. I can't help but yelp. He kicks again and again until I'm just laying on the floor.

"Gonna give over the diaries?" Bue asks, clearly bored.

"Don't!" I call, wincing while doing so.

"But Alaina!" Prince Glenn shouts.

"Prince Glenn, don't, you, dare," I say emphasizing every word.

"Please, just call me Glenn," he says softly before I get hit in the head again.

* * *

I wake up again, see Glenn, get hit, say no, and then sleep. Over and over again.

On about my tenth day, Hue and Bue are late.

I scurry over to the camera as quickly as I can and turn it on. When the camera turns on so does the screen. Glenn's face flashes on.

"I'm going to leave this on," I say to him, my voice fragile. He's already awake.

"Why?" He asks quietly.

"You can follow the signal to wherever I am and put an end to the stupid rebels," I state. Glenn's face lights up. He quickly calls in some guards and then they leave again.

"I have to turn this off now," I say to Glenn. He about to object when I continue, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Two days later, I'm starving in my cell. I've been fed before but I haven't seen Hue or Bue since I turned on the camera myself.

I suddenly hear shouts and gunshots. People bust open my door. I cower in the corner and try to hide when General Leger rushes forward.

"Lady Alaina," he says. "It's okay, we're here to take you home."


	10. Chapter 10

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Ten- Home Again

When we left the rebel's base, but by the time we get to the palace it's night.

The guards rush me into the palace and straight to the infirmary. When I get there no one seems to be ready for my arrival. This puzzles me.

"Dr. Ashlar!" General Leger calls.

The doctor rushes forward and, upon seeing me, begins to assemble a team.

"Lady Alaina!" He calls out.

"Shh!" General Leger shushes him. "You'll wake everyone up!"

"Well, won't The Prince be expecting her?"

"Not for another week. We're going to surprise him."

I smile a little. I can't imagine his face when he finds out that I'm here again. The doctor simply nods and gets me into a bed.

"I'm going to do a routine check-up, okay?" He asks me.

"Okay," I say, but my voice is scratchy still.

The doctor pokes and prods and I yelp anywhere it hurts. After a while he leaves and I'm left with some bandages, and pain killers. Nothing too serious was damaged.

Minus my side. It was slightly infected so he had to put some ointment on it, and of course take out the bullet. After that though, I was just okay. And I slept, for the first time in ten days.

* * *

When I wake up its three days later. General Leger walks over to my bed as soon as my eyes open.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I'm slightly confused until I realize, he's going to tell The Prince that I'm here.

"Yes," I say. My voice is getting better.

The General nods and comes back a few minutes later.

"He's on his way," he informs me. "I told him that were doing some routine check ups so to come down here. He also thinks that it was a failed mission when we went after you."

"That's a bit mean," I say, shocked.

"Makes for a better surprise," General Leger shrugs.

Suddenly we hear footsteps coming down the hallway. General Leger stands in front of me so that Prince Glenn can't see me.

"I'm hear," The Prince says gloomily.

"Good, we have something that will help with how you're feeling, the doctor prescribed it," General Leger says calmly, but I can hear the excitement. He moves out of the way so that Glenn can see me.

Prince Glenn isn't looking at me though. He's looking at the floor. General Leger clears his throat.

"Just give me the medicine so I can go," Prince Glenn says quietly.

"I don't know if I can do that," The General says, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure only family can do that," I say.

Prince Glenn's head snaps up and when he sees me his whole expression lights up.

"Alaina?" He asks. "Oh my gosh!"

He runs straight for me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. For a few moments all he does is hug me, and I think that he may be crying a little bit.

Finally, he lets me go and looks into my eyes.

"You're okay," he whispers.

I smile. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alaina, you've been gone for ten days," The Prince says, suddenly very serious.

I look at him for a long time and tell him what words can't. I'm fine, I always was. Don't worry.

Prince Glenn seems to get it and nods. I look around and see that The General isn't there anymore. He must have left us on our own.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" He asks. I shake my head. "Okay, I'll be right back, I promise."

He doesn't give me time to argue, knowing that I would. Minutes later, Diana, Vivian, and Simone run through the doors.

"Alaina!" They shout in unison. They too give me a too-tight hug. They all pull back and j give them a closer look. They're injured.

Diana has a black eye, Simone's foot's in a cast, and Vivian has a knee brace.

"What happened to you?" I ask in a whisper.

"Us? You're worried about us? After what you've been through?" Vivian asks. How do they know?

"What do you know? I mean, all you know is that I was taken by rebels, right?" I ask hopefully.

"No Alaina, we saw it, everyone saw it. They aired it over the nation," Diana says quietly. I slowly sit back and think. I don't want anyone else to know what I've gone through. That's my business.

"Alaina?" Simone asks.

"Hm?" I reply.

"Are you alright?" I look at the clock. I've been sitting here for half an hour.

"Yeah, I probably just need some sleep," I reply with what I hope is exhaustion in my voice. The girls nod and head off. I don't know what happened to them still.

* * *

The next day, The King and Queen come to see me.

"Are you alright?" The Queen asks as she rushes to my side.

"Yes, thank you, though you shouldn't be so concerned," I reply quickly. "Oh- Your Majesty!"

"Please," The Queen laughs. "Just call me America."

"Alright," I say cautiously.

"And why shouldn't I be concerned?"

"It's just that I don't matter all that much."

"Darling, when you were away, my son lost sleep, didn't eat, and stayed in his room, talking with The Rebels. Those three girls that you're always talking to ran into the forest to try and find you, but only hurt themselves in the process. Half of the country went looking for you, of course you matter."

I sit thinking for a moment and then, "Do you know where the guard who took the rebel down is?"

The Queen sits there for a moment and bites her lip, as if she's afraid of something.

"He's, not with us anymore," she says cautiously.

"Why?" I ask worriedly, sitting up.

"He, he was very upset with himself for letting you get taken away."

"Meaning?"

"He, he blamed himself and took his own life."

I collapse onto my bed and stare wide eyed at the ceiling. I think that I hear The Queen call out to me, twice, but I don't answer.

The next thing I know I'm surrounded by nurses and I fall asleep thinking, all of these people did these things, and I still don't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

All rights to Kiera Cass

A/N: strange stuff goes on here...shall we find out?

Chapter Eleven- Skyler

It's been a week since I came back and we are going to do province visits. Glenn had eliminated Elizabeth and Vallery. Along with Pam and Bethany.

Now we were just down to The Elite. The final six. It was Diana, Vivian, Simone, Susan, Candace, and me. And since it was just is six, The Prince wants to meet our families.

I still have to tell him about mine.

I'm out and about in a wheel chair now, which isn't as good as walking, but good, nonetheless.

As I'm wheeling down the halls I run into Glenn.

"Oh, hey Alaina!" He says.

"Hey back!" I say.

"So are you excited?" He asks me.

I have to think and then remember the visits.

"Actually, I have to talk to you about that," I say and he frowns a little.

"Do you not want to go?" He asks me sadly.

"No it's not that, just, can we go somewhere more private?" I ask. He nods.

He walks around to my back, much against my protests, and begins to push. He goes faster and faster, and then he lets go! My hands are in the air and then I can hear other girls in the hallway. They wouldn't approve.

I reach for the emergency breaks but I can't seem to find them. I rush right past the girls and down another hallway. I can hear Glenn rushing down and suddenly he's at my side, pulling me to a stop. He's laughing hysterically. I laugh too.

"Wow! You went SO fast!" He exclaims.

"I know! It was so much fun!" I tell him.

Just then the other girls' voices echo off the walls. Glenn quickly pulls me into another room.

"So what were you saying?" He asks.

"It's just, my parents are dead, and-" I'm getting choked up. "I don't have any other family so it might be best if we just stayed here when it comes to me."

At this point silent ears are rolling down my cheeks. I expect Glenn to either be mad or comfort me. But he does neither. Instead he stalks out of the room, without saying anything.

I wipe off my tears and wheel out and back into the hallway and towards the elevator. Maybe I can make it there without seeing any of the others girls. But with my luck, I run into Candace. She's nice, but I definitely see her as competition.

"Hey, Alaina! How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm doing alright, thank you. And how are you?" I ask as politely as I can.

"I'm doing great! But there's something I wanted to tell you," she says quietly. I look at her expectantly. "Prince Glenn just told me that he's going to send you home."

At first I expect her to lean back and laugh it off, and she does lean back and laugh, but instead of saying that she was "joking" she just says; "I wondered how long it would take him to get rid of you, scum."

"I'm a Three, due to The Selection, so don't even try me!" I say hurriedly. I really need to get back to my room.

Candace just laughs and shakes her head as she walks away. I wheel even faster to the elevator and finally down to my room.

When I get there, Skyler is there, waiting for me on my bed.

"Skyler?" I ask incredulously.

"Alaina, long time no see, eh?" He replies calmly.

"How are you here?" I ask him. He and I were never really close.

"Oh, I'm 'family' of yours! Didn't you know?" He laughs. I try to back out of my room but he just closes the door.

"No, we need to talk," he says sternly.

I need to do something, and fast.

"Okay, just let me get some pain killers, okay?" I ask him, headed towards the secret safe room. I'll pretend it's a closet and from there find my way through the castle.

"Alright," Skyler says cautiously. I roll over to the door and quickly slide in. I close it and lock it.

"Alaina?" Skyler shouts from the other side. "I know you're in there!"

Duh.

I spin around as quickly as possible to the next door I see. Unfortunately, it's Candace's.

"Alaina!" She shouts loudly. She must've heard Skyler.

I spin around again and back into the secret passage. She tries to block me but I run over her toes. I lock her door, too.

I roll as fast as I can to the last door, it's a set of stairs. I try to stand up, it hurts a little, but I'll do fine. Half way up the stairs I realize that I will NOT do fine. I start to crawl up the stairs.

Finally I came to a big oak door. I open it and find a room similar to mine, Glenn's.

He's sitting on his bed, and he's reading some papers. I stand up as straight as I can and walk through the door.

"Glenn," I say.

He whips around, probably shocked that I just appeared out of nowhere, found his room, and am standing on my own.

"Alaina, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"There was a strange person in my room, and when I tried to leave he wouldn't let me. So I went into the safe room hallway and then wound up here. I had to leave the wheel chair behind to get up the stairs," I explain.

"So Skyler isn't family?" Glenn asks.

"No," I reply calmly, though black spots dance my eyes. I should have gotten some actual pain killers.

"Are you alright?" Glenn asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Shall we see what Skyler is up to?" I counter. Glenn nods his head and takes my hand.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks me worriedly.

"Well, you walked out of the room rather fast and then Candace told me that you were eliminating me, so I thought that you were mad at me," I explain.

"Alaina, I'm so sorry," Glenn says, pulling me into a hug. "I should've comforted you and told you what's going on. It's Skyler. He came to the palace this morning asking to see you. We've seen you with him before so we thought he was family. He looked really distressed and I was on my way to get you when you told me about your family."

I sigh in relief and hug Glenn back.

He pulls away and we start walking again. We make it to my room. Skyler's pounding on the safe room door with something. My box! I forgot I had that!

Glenn walks over calmly and pulls the box out of his hands. Skyler rears back for a punch, but Glenn ducks and punches Skyler in the stomach. Skyler falls to the ground and Glenn calls in some guards.

"Please, also inform my parents that Lady Alaina and I are ready to go on our trip to Colorado," he tells the guards, and then he walks out, ringing my maids' button on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Twelve- Colorado

When we had gotten in the plane, it was a little bumpy at first, but it smoothed out. It was only a six hour flight, and Glenn and I spent the entire time talking with each other, getting to know each other better. After all, I could be The One.

At first, I didn't think I would come into The Selection and do anything but eat, but I think that I've fallen for Glenn. He's just so nice and reassuring, it's a good change.

After those six hours, the plane landed. And I was home again.

* * *

The Prince and I would be staying Ina a hotel while we were here. The same hotel I stayed in before I left. And Sissy? Well, she and her family are being questioned for Skyler's actions.

When we first landed, it was pretty nice and I could wear a gown. It started off black and then faded blue. I was wearing silver pumps and of course, my ring. My hair was in a bun.

We got to the hotel and Glenn showed me my room.

"Here you go!" He says proudly. I smile.

"Thank you, kind sir. And where will you be staying?" I implore.

"Right across the hall, and remember, we're only here for a few days, so make it count."

I nod my head and politely shoo him out and get changed into some pajamas. It's already late, and we've already had dinner, so it's time to sleep.

As I close my eyes, all I can remember is what Skyler had said before; THEY'LL KILL YOU!

And then when he came to Angeles, I didn't understand. I tossed mad turned and didn't end up sleeping really for about two hours. I decide to get up and do something.

I swing my legs out of bed and walk over to the little desk and pull out some paper. Maybe I can draw?

I start to sketch and eventually my eyelids grow heavy. I haven't even seen what I'm sketching and I pull my self back to bed, and sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through my window. I look at the clock. 6:30. Early morning.

I get up and pull out my dress for today. My maids have outdone themselves. It's a teal, floor-length gown, and some white pumps to go with it. It's gorgeous.

After I'm dressed, I do some grey eyeshadow, and put my hair into another bun. Then I'm ready and it's still only 7:00. I head down to the breakfast area.

"Hello, sir!" I say to a concierge. It's the man he was impatient with me the FIRST time I was here.

"Lady Alaina! And what can I help you with?" He asks.

"Could you point me in the direction of the breakfast area?" I ask.

"Down the second hall on the left, then the third door on your right.

I follow his directions and find a buffet. As I'm eating, I can't help but think of how much better the palace food is. Eventually, The Prince came down and he looked TIRED. Like, really tired.

"Are you alright?" I ask him as he sits down.

"Of course, I just couldn't sleep," he replies exhaustedly.

"May I ask why?" I implore.

"Just being in a different place," he says, and I can tell that he means it. I nod my head.

We eat the rest of the time in silence and then Glenn suggests a walk.

"Let me just change!" I say, noting the snow that's falling. Glenn nods excitingly.

After I get changed into some jeans, a sweater, a jacket, and my hair is in a braid, we head out.

"Where to?" I ask excitedly.

"Where's your favorite place?" Glenn asks.

"I LOVE the woods," I say dreamily.

"Then we should take a walk through the woods!"

"Okay!" I say, pulling Glenn's hand. We run to a bus stop and climb on board, fifteen or so guards coming along. When we get to the national park, Glenn tells the guards to wait outside.

"It's beautiful here!" Glenn says.

"It is, isn't it? And coming in the winter is even better," I sigh. Glenn nods.

"So tell me more about yourself," he says.

"Well, I grew up here, and I would come out here to draw or shoot. I also love the color blue, could you tell?" I joked, bringing up how I wear blue ALL the time. "And then I worked as a maid, obviously, and-"

"Actually, can we talk about that?" Glenn interrupts. I'm a bit taken aback by his bluntness, but nod. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just didn't find the time. And I didn't feel like it was necessary," I reply calmly.

"But we spent so much time together, and I trusted you!"

"Yes, but I knew that I could never get close! I knew that The Selection would come up, and then you would be having MANY more girls in you life. So I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to forget about me."

"Alaina-"

Someone in the distance whistles. Then another person closer to us. Suddenly you can hear people running, and loading guns.

"Run!" I yell. We start running and eventually meet a fork in the trees. I go right, Glenn goes left. He doesn't notice so I keep running. Then I hear footsteps. I stop.

I hand covers my mouth but I don't struggle. They let go.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"You to drop out of The Selection," a voice says. I turn around and see a rebel. I stare defiantly into his eyes. "Do it or someone dies."

After he says that he runs off and I can hear Glenn calling me in the distance. I walk towards his voice, dumbfounded. Once I get close enough I call out to Glenn. He appears at my side.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes, are you?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah. But who was that?" So the rebels didn't catch up with him.

"I think that it was just some deer and we overreacted," I say.

"The whistling?"

"Birds."

Glenn nods and then says; "You're right."

We head back to the hotel and just stay there for the rest of the week. And the entire time in thinking, should I stay, or should I go?

A/N: *cue song 'Should I stay or Should I Go'*

So? Okay so huge announcement!

I'm giving up this story. Sorry guys it's just...

JK! So the story will be ending, but this is merely book one! I will keep you posted on book two: The Canvas and when it will form out. Probably on the 5th. Or tonight. But I will let you know! Until next time- The Queen

P.S. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

All rights to Kiera Cass

A/N: So this is the last chapter I this story! BUM BUM BUM

I will post the first chapter to The Canvas later on, so don't get to worried! But now,

Chapter Thirteen- Gone

All the way back home and in the palace, I had to contemplate if I should leave. As soon as we got home, I was going to talk to Glenn, but he left on his trip with Susan.

I decided that doing down shooting would help me think. As I'm on my to my room I run into Candace. Of course.

"Alaina!" She calls. "How was Colorado?"

At first I thought that she was genuine. But I wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"It was fine," I say politely. "But I think that I'm long overdue for a nap."

Candace just gives me a sounds-like-you-aren't-doing-so-well look and walks away. I keep walking to my room. Is isn't reach lie to her. I'm very tired and really do need a rest.

When I get there, Daisy, Robin, and Maya squeal.

"We've missed you so much!" Maya says during a hug.

"It's only been a week!" I exclaim, laughing as I do so.

"Yeah- but your outfits! You looked so lovely!" Robin squeals.

I smile and then say; "Would you mind taking a break? I need a nap."

"Of course!" Maya says, curtsies and then leaves.

I crawl into bed and think again, should I leave?

* * *

Five weeks later, Glenn has come back and I need to talk to him. I've made my decision as well. I love this place too much, and everyone here.

I'm walking through the hallways, trying to find Glenn. Eventually I end up at the Great Room. No ones in there, but I decide to go in there anyways. There's a few books here, and some paper.

I read up on some of our old history, taking notes as I do so. I hear someone clear there throat. I turn around and see The King and Queen.

"Your Majesties," I say, curtsying.

"How are you doing?" King Maxon asks me.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. And how are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing well, thank you. So how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful, thank you. It felt good just to be home."

"Oh of course. And how are you and Glenn doing?"

"I think that we're doing alright. It's hard to tell when he's in Florida."

The King laughs and then says; "Of course. Well, I believe that my wife has a few things to talk about. I'll leave you two alone."

As King Maxon walks out, Queen America walks over to me.

"So how are the two of you, really," she asks.

"We're doing alright. When we were in Colorado, he seemed really tired half of the time. He blamed it on being some where new, but I'm not sure," I pour out.

"Of course, it's always hard telling where you two stand. You're very mysterious, and he's confused," Queen America makes a face and I laugh. We continue talking. And then I remember that I was looking for Glenn.

"Speaking of him, I was looking for him when I stopped here," I say.

"Well, I believe that he's in his room, would you like me to take you up?" The Queen asks.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not!"

We walk up and The Queen drops me off at his door.

"Good luck," she whispers as she leaves.

I knock on the door and a few moments later, it opens.

"Alaina!" Prince Glenn says.

"Hey," I say.

"Are you okay?" He asks, pulling me into his room.

"I want to leave The Selection," I say.

On a picture perfect day I would have cared about his expression. On a picture perfect day I would have felt emotion. But it wasn't a picture perfect day. Because my life isn't a painting.

End Book One

A/N:MWAHAHAHA Did I shock you? Okay! So the first chapter to The Canvas will be up, go my lovelies, read on! And review! Follow me, and get daily updates!


End file.
